


Annoyed by you.

by StarburstsAreGross



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-14
Updated: 2020-08-14
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:00:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25900972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarburstsAreGross/pseuds/StarburstsAreGross
Summary: Illumi is annoyed by Hisoka's existence. Right? Isn't that all he is?
Relationships: Hisoka/Illumi Zoldyck
Kudos: 61





	Annoyed by you.

Hisoka Shook his head faintly, furrowing his brows. This was the so-very-famous house of his dearest Illumi? It wasn't necessarily disappointing. The gate just wasn't a challenge. 

It was easy for him to pass. 

He was sitting in a tree. Tossing cards aimlessly at other trees. He wasn't lost; He was lazy. He would wait for someone to lead the way for him. 

He wasn't a follower; But he wasn't qualified enough to be a leader. He worked well on his own. He preferred it that way too. It was a win for everyone. When he worked with others; it was only for his advantage. No one else's. Except when he was working with Illumi. He considered him to be his only equal. His only friend.

He let out a yawn, leaning back on his tree branch. He closed his eyes, and tossed another card. Waiting for the satisfying thud of it hitting the tree. 

It never happened.

Almost with a hint of annoyance, he opened his eyes. Only to see 'The more able of the zoldyck's' , 'Gon's bestfriend' , Or plainly put; Killua. 

"Killua~ It is always so nice to see a familiar face." 

"Hisoka. Its never nice to see your face." 

Hisoka hummed. "How kindhearted." He glared at the other; the traces of his fake smile still plastered on his lips. "You must have an idea of why I'm here, No?"

Killua nodded, Smiling an all too sinister smirk for someone no older than fourteen. "May I see him?" 

Continuing his smile, Killua held onto the card in his hand. "No." 

Hisoka attempted to hide his surprise. "I'm sorry?" 

Killua tilted his head, "Guess which card of yours I'm holding. Then I'll let you see him." 

"You are childish. Copying Gon's aura. I will not guess, or play this game." 

Killua shrugged, jumping down from his tree branch. He tore up the card, then tossed its rather tiny remains into the wind. "Illumi has been down recently. I thought it was just a byproduct of being home.. I sure get upset when I'm around here. But Illumi doesn't cry in his sleep. Illumi doesn't cry. Ever. Ohhhh well~! I'll just tell him you don't wish to see him!~" 

Killua hated Hisoka. He despised Illumi. He didn't do good for them when it wasn't required of him. He only made things worse. 

Hisoka watched the other walk away. "I will fine my own way. I do not require your help." 

— 

Hours can feel like seconds; Seconds can feel like hours. Moments; Minutes. And an eternity can feel like a millisecond. 

Hisoka had been going through the trees for who knows how long. He didn't keep track of how long. 

But soon enough he stumbled across the Zoldyck estate. Lie prepared at his lips.

He walked up to the front door and knocked. 

He smiled at the almost familiar female known as Kikyo. Or; Illumis mother. 

He had thought about murdering her more than once. Why? 

Well, When Illumi and Hisoka were out and about one time, Hisoka had taken him out to eat. Upon realizing He didn't have his wallet; Illumi began to panic. Despite the fact Hisoka said he was paying. 

When questioned why he was panicking, considering this was unlike the Illumi Hisoka had seen before, Illumi responded with: 'Mother and Father would beat me If the realized I wasn't the bigger of the two. They didn't raise me to let others do things for me.' 

It took Hisoka a moment to process it; But he soon realized the zoldycks did not raise Illumi properly. 

If that wasn't enough proof, anytime Hisoka raised his voice around Illumi; he would start to shake. But at the same time, His body and Face became more pale and shut down. 

"Miss Zoldyck. It is always a pleasure." He lied blatantly. "May I come in? I wish to speak with Illumi about details for work."

— 

After being led to Illumis room, Hisoka sighed, opening the door quickly, and walking in. 

"Mother, I told you-" 

Hisoka hummed a laugh, "Oh please." He walked up behind Illumi; whom was staring out the window. He wrapped his arms around the others waist, "I don't have a mommy kink-" 

"What the hell do you want?" The other asked, Glaring at Hisoka over his shoulder. "Kill said you had no interest in seeing me." 

Hisokas smile faded into a frown. He closed his eyes. "Do you believe that for even half a second?" 

"Killua wouldn't lie to a superior." 

That was the loophole. Killua hated his family. But poor Illumi still believed he was the young boy who would never disobey or disappoint his family. 

Silence.

Hisokas voice dropped, and he opened his eyes slighty. "I would never pass up a chance to see you." 

"Why would Kill lie? Why would he say that?" 

Hisoka bit his lip. He didn't dare tell Illumi the truth. It was cruel of him; but Hisoka knew that within Illumis mind, they were all a happy family. Hisoka couldn't bring himself to ruin that. 

"Perhaps it was the look in my eyes when I asked to see you? Or maybe it's simply the burning hatred he has for me. Maybe he doesn't want me near you. I wouldn't know." He detached his arms from Illumi and went to go sit down on the others bed. 

Turning around with a glare Illumi watched him, "The look you had? What nonsense are you going on about now?" 

Hisoka smirked. "Me? On something?" He laughed, leaning back on the bed. "I am on nothing. You on the other hand, could be on me." 

"Did you come over simply because you are horny? Please keep it in your pants."

Hisoka frowned. "Fine. I will. Just because you asked." He watched Illumi walk over to him, and his frown faded. He wrapped his arms around the others waist, "Whos to say you have to though?~" 

"Please. I know you." Illumi responded halfheartedly. As if all his energy had been drained from him. 

Hisokas smile falled again. "Whatever do you mean?" 

"You get turned on over power. So lets say hypothetically," he lifted finger to his cheek; tapping it. His actions displayed an almost calm feeling, but his voice was hollow. 

"-I let you suck me off. What happens then? I know I'm just a pawn to you. But what happens? You leave? Get excited over the next person who can punch you?" 

Hisoka still had a smirk playing at his face, "Why would you even let me do that, Illumi? Even just hypothetically? Dose my power also turn you on?" 

"No. It doesn't, and I'll tell you this; Get out of my house."

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! I Dunno if anyone enjoyed this, but meh. I might write another chapter,, but I dunno?


End file.
